The Waiting Flower
by reynafire
Summary: How does it feel to be waiting for the person you love? Erika finds that out as she tries to create the perfect floral arrangement. A series of one shots about two girls going into a relationship that could bloom in many ways.
1. Aster

Erika fires off another arrow at the target. The arrow flies with grace in the air and hits the bull's-eye with just as much. The young lady takes a few deep breaths as she tries to calm her mind. This was one of the few things she could do when her mind was filled with so much distress. Her nerves felt as if they would explode but she can't allow that to happen.

"I must calm myself….Maybe a floral arrangement would help…" said Erika as she could feel a spell of weakness coming. The girl takes another deep breath as she went to the locker room to change herself from her archery robes.

Erika looked at the time and saw that it was rather late. She held a white carnation in her hand and slowly puts it into a vase. The piece was a simple one but it was giving the florist a difficult time. No matter how many times she tried, Erika was unable to be satisfied with the arrangement. Nothing looked good with the white carnation and it frustrated the woman if she could allow it to overtake her mind.

"When will she come…?" asked Erika to herself as she turned around to look at her assortment of flowers. Her yellow kimono made a soft swish sound as she turned. "She had promised to come…."

Erika pulled out a bellflower. The way the top part of the flower drooped felt as if it fitted her at the moment. A sense of lost and disappointment filled Erika due to how it was this late but Erika had little to show for it.

"No…This is not right," said Erika as she puts the flower back where she had grabbed it from. Erika had not even placed the flower next to the carnation but knew it was not the right match.

Erika remembered back to earlier in the day. The words echo within her mind as they assured Erika that the melodic voice that had spoken them would indeed return.

"She said that she would be back after her date….," Erika soon pulled out an orange lily. She placed it next to the carnation and stared at it for a moment. It had meant many things but the only thing she could see right now is hatred. Their bright orange color looked similar to a blaze of hate on the lily's petals. Erika hated that there was a possibility that she was only an afterthought. That maybe she didn't really matter.

Erika began to feel weak as she lean against her worktable. She staggered a bit before finally putting the orange lily back in the pile. She tried to close her eyes but quickly opened them. After a few minutes, the spell had passed as Erika stared at the white carnation. She wanted to find the right pair to go with it.

A balsamine flower was in Erika's hands now. She looked at it. The woman placed the flower next to the carnation and fluttered her eyelashes a bit. The woman looked as if she was going to sleep but slowly took a long breath.

"I should be patient…Even though I am finding that hard to be right now," said Erika as she shook her head. The purple petals looked to be leaning forward as if they were patiently for something. She placed the flower to the side and looked at the clock. It was late and clearly looked as if she was going have to keep waiting.

A knock could be heard in the distance. Erika simply ignored it as she looked to be lost in her flowers. There was a purple one that had caught her interest. The knocking continued but Erika grabbed the flower and held it next to the white carnation. The purple petals of the flower simply sprang out and looked to have a loving feel. The flower looked as if it trusted the pure love of the carnation. Their yellow center helped in making their voice heard as she gazed at them. Erika held on to the flower for what seem like ages until footsteps were heard. She slowly turns around and as Erika did, a smile appears on her face.

"Hey there, Pumpkin!" said a cheery redhead dressed in a white swimsuit. A halfway zipped up jacket was wrapped around her but it still made Erika's heartbeat faster. The woman waved at Erika as she walked up to give Erika a hug.

"Misty!" said Erika as she quickly tries to put the flower in the vase with the white carnation. Erika tried to return the hug but it was only half heartily. "I thought you wouldn't come…."

"Yeah. Eheheh~ I kind of got held up by my date," said Misty as she gave a nervous laugh. She then let go of Erika. "My date lasted a little bit longer than I expected."

"Oh…I guess he was that good of a date…," said Erika as she turned to the side to avoid gazing at Misty's happy smile. Erika felt a bit of a pain in her chest for a moment as she spoke those words.

"Not really. He was kind of lame. The guy was kind of cute though so it wasn't all bad," said Misty as she looked oblivious to what was lingering on Erika's body movement. "Maybe he will get a second date."

"I am happy to hear that…," Erika with a bit of pain in her voice as she tried to avoid looking at Misty. She then saw the redhead move up close to her. Misty was only a few inches away from Erika's face, "Misty…!"

"Erika! I am so sorry for running late! I would have been here sooner but stuff came up! If I could, I would have been here like hours ago instead of making you wait so long!" Misty sounded faithful as she spoke those words. Erika could hear that but hurt deep within her.

"I…know….," said Erika who had a hard time hiding her pained tone even if she trusted Misty's words. Erika had her eyes half closed ready to hold off her tears.

"Pumpkin! Erika! I am serious," said Misty as she got closer to Erika. "I love you girl and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose. You are my girl. We are this tight and I want you to be happy. Now, give me a smile!"

Erika finally looked into Misty's eyes. She stared at them and saw that Misty was waiting. Just like Erika was for her. Erika repeated Misty's words in her mind and then finally gave the redhead a smile.

"That a girl! I would have rather been with you tonight then on that date anyways. I might as well, seeing how much I thought about you the whole time," Misty smiled back at Erika. It had made Erika's heartbeat skipped for a moment. "You are as cute as a button and just as beautiful as any of these flowers here!"

Hearing that had made Erika's smile widen as she could feel Misty pressing against her kimono. Maybe it was her trusting nature but Misty's words made Erika feel better. Her tiredness was slowly evaporating as she wrapped her arms around Misty's waist.

Misty leaned her head forward to give Erika a kiss. Soon Erika was being lifted up and led to the back part of the gym leaving a workbench alone with a vase containing an aster and white carnation.


	2. You and I

"Pumpkin! Is it ready?" yelled Misty into the kitchen. She jumped impatiently as she looked into the kitchen to see Erika behind the stove.

"Misty, I had just begun…Now, how long do I let this boil…?" said Erika as she stared at a piece of paper. She had jumped slightly when Misty had called out to her.

"Hurry it up! I am hungry and I can't wait to have your cooking!" exclaimed Misty as she saw the kimono clad woman focus on the task ahead. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"I am sure…," said Erika as she closed her eyes for a second before they quickly opened again. Misty swore she saw Erika's head drooped for a second.

"You know, I am not that great around the kitchen but I could help," said Misty as she took a step into the kitchen. She sounded a bit nervous and hoped Erika would say yes.

"That would not be needed, Misty….," said Erika as she turned around to face the redheaded swimmer. Misty had a good front view of Erika who wore a pink apron with a flowery pattern embroiled on it. Before Misty realized it, Erika was in front of her. Misty could feel Erika's hands as she pushed her into the dining room.

"Now, how about you just sit down as I prepare dinner…," said Erika with half closed eyes. "I hope that you enjoy what I am preparing."

"But Pumpkin!" said Misty who was being forced into a chair by the short woman.

"No buts…Do not worry. I will be fine," said Erika as she gave Misty as a smile before she returned to the kitchen. "Instead….How about going for a swim…?

"Fine…" Misty said as she puffed out her checks. She then looked up at the kitchen door and yelled out, "You look cute by the way!"

Misty wasn't able to hear Erika's response due to the florist soft spoken voice but had already guessed it was something along the lines of a modest thank you. Misty had been around her long enough to know that Erika would never boast about her beauty. It didn't stop Misty from saying how pretty she was.

This was one of the few times in the last couple of months where Erika had volunteered to cook for her. They have gone out together to eat for many months but it wasn't until recently where Erika had wanted to cook from her. Misty didn't mind because she loved eating. It was a month before when their relationship had gone pass being simple friends.

"Ahh…!" Misty heard from the kitchen as she was just about to leave the room for her indoor pool.

"Are you okay there? Do you need some help?" yelled Misty who hoped to help Erika.

"No..No…!" said Erika as loud as she could. It was rather loud for the woman but even Misty could hear the nervousness in Erika's voice.

It didn't take long for Misty to jump into the pool. She kicked off her flip-flops and threw her jacket to the nearest chair. Misty then ran towards the pool and preformed a cannonball into the water. The pool was the only place where Misty felt at ease. It gave her the chance to be free and think.

Misty remembered when Erika approached her to try different foods outside the Japanese style dishes that Erika was used to. Misty was ecstatic to help her friend out and soon their one outing had quickly become many as Erika requested more.

"Oh boy…You left me speechless," said Misty as she remembered the night where Erika finally took the moment to kiss her. It was different from anything Misty felt before. Erika was nervous and it had taken her by surprise. The problem was that Misty liked it.

Misty was doing a backstroke as she thought about Erika in the kitchen.

"You know! You are lucky that I like it when people cook for me!" yelled Misty as she floated on her back. There was no response back and Misty predicted that. Erika was too far for her to hear and nobody was going to enter this part of her house.

None of the guys she had dated before made her dinner. Some had expected her to make them dinner but that would never happen. Tomboys were not known for their skills in the kitchen. Ask Misty to play a game of baseball or basketball and she would do it. Ask Misty to get behind a stove and that would result in burnt dishes. Some of her dates had learned that the hard way which put an end to those relationships.

"There ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way," said Misty before flipping over to do a breaststroke.

Erika didn't mind. She loved to make tea and cook for Misty. Her dishes were always Japanese based which Misty didn't mind as long as there were little to no seafood involve. It was after they had gone to an Italian restaurant when Misty noticed a change in Erika's cooking. She had started to experiment with Italian dishes. Misty remembered when Erika had made spaghetti and meatballs. The meatballs were different sizes and ranged from huge to tiny but Misty thought they were cute.

Was that what made Misty love Erika so much? Maybe it was the fact that Erika was willing to cook for her. It was crazy but possibly true. Then again, Misty and Erika had been friends long before they saw each other as lovers. The moment that Misty saw Erika at their first gym leader meeting was enough to figure out that this kimono dressed girl was great. Her nice demeanor mixed with a pleasant personality had Misty hooked. The food was just a nice bonus.

"I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand…I want your love," said Misty as she floated on her back. "I like you a lot, lot. Think you are really hot, hot."

Erika just had this effect on her. They had been friends for so long but when Erika had kissed her on that night, it just clicked. Misty had always had boyfriends that had come and gone. They were all great guys but Misty was never interested in anything long term with them. Even now, Misty dated men but they were just there. In the end, she always came back to Erika, her little friend with benefits. They would go out to eat or simply hang out with each other. Each and every time it was fun even if they didn't do anything hot and heavy afterwards. Did long term relationships actually felt like this? If so then Misty liked it.

Misty had always felt carefree during her dates. Not all of them ended in kisses but she knew that what the boys wanted. Just like the waves, she went with the flow during her dates to a certain point. Sometimes a boy went in for a kiss. That when the pressure hit. They would try to sneak it in but in the end it was her decision to respond back.

It was different with Erika though. There was little to no pressure when Erika did it. Erika was gentle and sweet about it. Just like her kisses. They were at first awkward because Misty never thought they would ever go that far as friends. Even now she would feel a little awkward afterwards but she loved them and glad that Erika would share them with her.

Maybe in the end, the fact that they had been friends for so long was why they go along swimmingly in this phase of their relationship.

"Misty…?" said a soft voice.

The redheaded swimmer looked up to see that Erika had walked into the pool area. She could see that her hair was messy and tomato stains spotted her pink apron. Even like this, Misty thought Erika was cute and would run up to embrace her if she didn't know better. Getting her kimono wet would throw Erika into a fit. Something Misty figured she had to remember even as friends.

"What's up, Pumpkin?" smiled Misty as she doggy paddle to the edge of the pool.

"Umm…Well…Di-di-dinner is ready…," said Erika as she stuttered though her words a bit.

"Alright! Let me dry up a bit and then I will meet you at the table," said Misty as she got herself out of the pool.

Eventually Misty had dried off and sat at the table next to Erika. On Misty's plate was a messy square of lasagna. The layers had slipped off each other and the tomato sauce dripped out. The only good thing on the plated was the salad which was set neatly with tomatoes and carrots.

Misty looked over to Erika who had her head tilted downward. She could tell that the woman had put a lot of hard work into the dish. It was not long after that Misty grabbed the fork and shoved a mouth full of the messy lasagna into her mouth. She chewed it and took another fork full into her mouth.

"Good stuff here, Pumpkin!" yelled out Misty as she was chewed on the food.

"Re-really?" said a surprised Erika as she looked up at Misty.

"Totally! I love Lasagna! How did you know?" said Misty as she gave Erika a cheeky grin.

"Oh…I simply guessed is all…, " said Erika as she blushed a little bit before she took a small piece of her muddled lasagna square to try it out. She eventually swallowed it and smiled back.

"You guessed right!" said Misty as she finished off her plate. She watched as Erika cleaned the tomato sauce off her lips with a napkin.

"I am glad that you liked it…" smiled Erika as she eventually finished her food. "Especially that you are…Are willing to spend this night with me."

"What can I say, Pumpkin," said Misty as she gave her famous cheeky grin. "There is something about you and I."


	3. The Cape

"Umm…Not here Pumpkin," said Misty as she turned her face away from Erika. Misty had a nervous smile on her face as Erika looked as if she wasn't sure what Misty meant.

"What do you mean?" asked Erika who pulled her face away from Misty's. She had just attempted to plant a kiss on Misty's lips after they had enjoyed a meal that consisted of cheeseburgers and fries at a diner in Celadon City. Both were things Erika had never tried until a few months ago with Misty.

"Well, there are people watching," said Misty as she looked around. The diner was filled with various types of people from families to couples on their date. "But I promise we can do that once we get to your place. Okay?"

"Really…?" asked Erika who was a bit confused at the reason why. She looked around as well and noticed that a middle age woman had her eyes on them. It didn't take long for her to see why after that.

Misty nodded before she popped a fry into her mouth. That had made Erika happy for the moment now that she knew what was to be expected upon their arrival at her flower garden of a gym.

It was now a week later and Erika stood before Misty's home. A ding could be heard within the redhead's home as Erika's finger pulled away from the doorbell.

"Today I am going to do it…," said Erika to herself as she reflected upon the memory from last week. That was simply one of the few times where Misty had denied her some form of affection in public.

Erika could guess that Misty felt uncomfortable about public displays of affection with her but Erika simply wanted to show Misty that she loved her. It was simply hard to contain at times when they were together but she tried. Erika was especially frustrated when she saw other lovers within a kiss only a few tables away.

"Hey there, Pumpkin!" Erika heard as she looked at the source that had disturbed her thoughts. Her gaze was greeted by a happy redhead clad in a white bathing suit and blue jacket.

"Oh…Hello, Misty," said Erika as she gave the swimmer a happy smile. The florist was dressed in a pink kimono. She made sure to wear this kimono because Erika knew it was Misty's favorite. "Please excuse me…I suppose I was dozing off…"

"Well, make sure to stay awake because we are going to hit up my favorite place!" smiled Misty as she duck down to give Erika a tickle though her kimono. "Brought the food?"

"Y…yes…" giggled Erika lightly as she could feel a bit of Misty's fingers though her kimono. She then raised a basket with both of her arms. "I decided to make cold pasta that we could enjoy together…"

"Sounds delicious!" said Misty as she took a look at the basket. "Then, it is about time we get going!"

"Yes…," said Erika as she followed after Misty. After all, Misty knew the way to the cape better than anybody else.

As the two walked on Nugget Bridge towards the Cape, Erika looked at Misty's hand. The swimmer's hand swayed next to hers. Erika wanted to reach over to grab it but she worried how would Misty react. She decided to give it a try as her hand inched closer to Misty's. It lightly brushed against hers but didn't move away. Erika tried to place her hand under Misty's but it pulled away.

"Erika! Look!" smiled Misty as she pointed toward the distance. "We are almost there. How about I take your hand? I remember last time you needed my help getting there."

"Oh…I think I feel well enough today to make the trek," said Erika who used the hand she had attempted to reach out toward Misty's to move a strand of hair away from her face. A ping of pain could be felt within Erika at her failed attempt to grab Misty's hand. "

"Alright. Just give me a holla if you need my help," said Misty as she started to walk a bit faster.

Erika badly wanted to hold that soft hand of Misty's. A kiss would be even better but that never would happen in public. She remembered how great it was to hold Misty's hand the last time they came here but that was to only help Erika get to their destination. Erika had felt tired more than usual that day. When Misty held her hand, it gave Erika a jolt to stay up long enough to make it to the end. Part of it may have been an excuse to hold Misty's hand but in all honestly, Erika needed it or she would have fallen asleep on a ledge. Erika didn't want to do that again even if she wanted to hold Misty's hand.

"We are here!" yelled out Misty as she stood before a small pond that was close to a cliff which overlooked the ocean. Erika had to admit that it was quite beautiful and could understand why Misty loved to come here. The way the earth met the ocean had her mystified. The plant life left her in awe in how they bloom from the combination of the two meeting.

"Nice, right?" smiled Misty as she nudged Erika a bit.

"Ah…! Yes. It is quite lovely," said Erika as she was pulled out of her half daze and doze off state of mind.

"Now, I think it is about time we get to eating! Pumpkin! I am starving after walking all the way up here. Bring on the grub!" said Misty as she sat down. Erika followed suit and had begun to unpack the food.

Erika tried many times to show some affection towards Misty during their meal. Each time, Erika failed as Misty said something or Erika found herself cleaning off Misty's lips with a napkin due to Misty's boyish eating habits.

The reputation of this seaside location was known even by Erika. It made Misty famous as her number one training and dating spot. Last time they came here it was simply as friends. Now they were a bit more even if they were not exclusive. It would be a waste if Erika couldn't show some sort of public affection in this place even though her time with Misty should be enough.

Somewhere between their second cup of tea and desert, Erika realized that maybe that is all she should hope for. Their time together should be all the bliss she needed. It may hurt Erika that they can't do anything romantically out in the open but maybe not all flowers should be seen in bloom. In the end, Erika knew how much Misty loved her if they had been together like this for this long.

"Now that was a great meal!" smiled Misty as she laid on the grass. It was then follow by a loud burp. "Excuse me! Those sweet balls things were the best!"

"Misty," giggled Erika at the sound of the burp that came from Misty. "Those are called mochi. Though, I am glad that you enjoyed them…"

"Whatever they are called, I want more of them. So keep on making them!" said Misty as she sat up a bit.

"Hmm…I will remember that then," said Erika as she looked at Misty's hand. Both of her hands were planted on the ground to prop Misty up. They were next to one of Erika's hands. The kimono dressed woman thought about it for a little bit but decided against it.

The sun began to set and soon they along with the few other couples at the cape were covered in the orange glow of the sunset. The soft sounds of the sea mixed with the cries of Wingull made a nice background sound to a lovely date night. The soft grass and the orange glow of the pond and ocean provided the perfect background. It was all Erika could ask for if this made Misty happy.

It was then that Erika felt something warm on top of her right hand. She slowly looked down to see Misty's hand over her own. A slight blush began to appear on Erika's cheeks. She wasn't sure if she should pull away or stay frozen.

"What is wrong, Pumpkin?" asked Misty who noticed the red on Erika's face. "Got a fever or something? Is it too hot under that kimono?"

"N-N-No…! I am just fine…!" stuttered Erika as she tried to gather her thoughts. "Your hand is soft…!"

"Heh. Thanks, Pumpkin. I am using a new moisturizer," laughed Misty a bit at how silly Erika was right now. "I need to make sure my hands don't dry out from all the swimming I do."

"Oh…Well, it is nice…," said Erika as she nodded quickly.

"Yeah. I think I may keep using it. I like the smell of it," said Misty as she still had her hand on Erika's. "It smells a bit like you."

"Ah…! Oh…Th-that is nice to know," said Erika as she felt her face glow bright red again. She wasn't sure if it was from her hands feeling Misty's or what Misty had said but both were nice.

"Also, on the way down, I am going to hold your hand all the way down," said Misty as she looked at Erika's face. "And I am not taking no for an answer. I want to!"

"Oh..I-…I would like that," said Erika as she nodded a bit. "I would like that very much…"

"Good," smiled Misty as she gave Erika's hand a good tight squeeze as they sat there and watched the sunset. The whole time, the two girls leaned in against each other with their hands held tight.


	4. Tea Time

"Welcome…! I am glad that you came," smiled Erika brightly to Misty as she entered the Celadon Gym. The redheaded swimmer followed the kimono clad florist though the massive jungle-like garden filled with various types of flowers.

"I am glad to be here, Pumpkin!" smiled Misty as she walked beside Erika. She looked around to see some of the flowers but then noticed some of the women who worked in Erika's gym. They stared at Erika and Misty before they returned back to their work on their floral arrangements. Misty also noticed a few others were doing the same and began to feel a bit nervous.

"Hey, Erika," said Misty as she tried to stay focus on Erika. "Mind if I ask you something?

"What is it, Misty…?" replied Erika as she seemed to be calm and collected.

"Have you told any of your trainers about, you know, us?" asked Misty. It was then that Misty noticed how close she was to Erika and decided to take a step to the side to add distance between them.

"I do not remember if I have. Some of my girls are…Quite young so I do not think they are ready for such things," answered Erika after what felt like an eternally for Misty.

"Umm…Okay. That is fine and all, I suppose, but could we keep that stuff between you and me?" said Misty as she wasn't sure how to handle Erika's response.

"I guess so…But I do not see why though," said Erika as she closed her eyes for a moment before slightly opening them again. "I am just glad that you were able to come today for tea…It makes me quite happy."

The two then found themselves in front of a sliding paper door. A pair of maids stood on each side and greeted their young mistress with bright faces. One of them took the handle of the door to slide it open for Erika and Misty.

"Thank you," said Erika to the pair of maids. She then looked at Misty and said "Please take a seat. I hope you enjoy what I have prepared for us."

"No problem, Pumpkin!" smiled Misty as she took a step into the room. Misty can already taste Erika's tea and mocha in her mouth. She was about to sit down when a girl with long black hair wearing a pink top caught her attention. Misty at once pointed at her. "Umm…Pumpkin. What is she doing here?"

"Good afternoon, Misty," said the woman as she sat at the table. Her piercing cold eyes stared at the redhead. "Erika had invited me for tea. I had a vision you would be reacting this way."

"Ahh…Yes. I had invited Sabrina to join us today. I hope that is fine…I thought it would be nice to have tea together," said Erika with an innocent smile. She soon took her spot at the head of the table.

"Yeah. You should have told me ahead of time that the demon child was going to be here," said Misty as she slowly took a spot next to Erika and as far as she could from Sabrina.

"Hmph. So you would have made sure to not come," said Sabrina as she looked at Misty.

"Nope, sugar booger. I would have still come for Erika's sake," said Misty as she got closer in order to distance herself from Sabrina. "Also, I wouldn't want to miss her sweet little balls thing."

"Misty…! That is sweet of you," said Erika as she giggled. "Also, they are called mochi."

"Tch. It matters little to me. I simply came because Erika had asked me to," said Sabrina as she ran a hand though her hair. "Otherwise I would be meditating."

"What a nerd! Bri, no wonder you are as pale as a sheet!" said Misty in a taunting way. She had a cocky smirk on her face as she stared down Sabrina.

"Tch," responded Sabrina back as she ignored Misty's comment.

"You two are as friendly towards each other as always," smiled Erika as she began to heat up the tea over a light flame. "Perfect for what I want to say today…"

Misty shook her head a bit. She had no idea that Erika had asked Sabrina to join them but it wasn't the first time the florist had done this. It was almost as if Erika had done this on purpose to get her and Sabrina together in the same room.

"The tea is almost done," said Erika as she began to set the cups up. "I hope that the both of you will appreciate the Green Tea with strawberries I made. It is a personal favorite of mines."

"I am sure it will be great," smiled Misty who could see bits of strawberries fall into the cup along with the tea. Erika then began to hand the cups to Misty and Sabrina.

"That is fine," said Sabrina as she waited. She looked at Misty and then went back to Erika. "Now Erika, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me? You had wanted to wait for Misty."

Misty looked up at the two for a bit and wondered what Erika had wanted to say.

"Well, it involves Misty actually," said Erika as she closed her eyes for a bit. A smile appeared on her face. "Recently, Misty and I have been getting qui-"

Erika soon felt her mouth covered shut by a surprised Misty. The swimmer quickly gotten up from her spot at the table and came up from behind to keep Erika from finishing her sentence. The kimono woman looked surprise. Sabrina on the other hand raised an eyebrow at the scene before her.

Misty didn't need to know what Erika was going to say next because she had an idea of what Erika was about to reveal. It was something that she couldn't let Sabrina find out. If that pale psychic found out then Misty wouldn't hear the end of it from her. The psychic would taunt Misty for the rest of her life.

"Quite nice with all the flowers you have over here! You know! Erika here has a lot of flowers and I wanted to know about them and stuff! Yeah! Yeah!" stammer Misty out as she still held Erika's mouth closed. The small woman looked a bit confused. Misty then said, "Man! Pumpkin! That tea! You should drink yours before it gets cold!"

"Oh…! Yes…! How could I have forgotten," said Erika as she took a sip of her tea once Misty had freed her mouth. A smile of bliss appeared on her face. "But I had wanted to announce that you and I-"

"ARE GOING TO GROW SOME FLOWERS!" yelled Misty in order to drown out Erika's words. A nervous smile was on Misty's face as she grew concern about what will come out of Erika's mouth.

"That was it?" said Sabrina as she looked at Misty with slight disbelief after she viewed Erika's face.

"We are...?" said Erika in between Misty's fingers. "But I wanted to s-"

"Yep. That was it, doll. Nothing else to it. Just that!" yelled Misty as she tried to drown out Erika's words. She had begun to think about what Erika had attempted to say and how Sabrina would react to it. Misty then covered Erika's mouth again. "You know how Erika is with flowers. They are all over the place! Right, Pumpkin?"

"I do love flowers…" said Erika as she went back to sip on her tea blissfully after Misty had released her mouth.

"I suppose so," said Sabrina as a slight smile appeared on her face. Misty face twitched from the slight of the smile but dare not say anything. Sabrina then continued, "Now that you mention it. I do need a new doll. One with red hair would be…Wonderful."

"Nope! Nope! Nope!" yelled out Misty as she knew where this would go. This was one of the main reasons why she found Sabrina to be creepy. "No way am I going to let you do that to me, Brina! Nope!"

"Oh…I think it would be lovely," said Erika as she looked at Misty. "I would love if Sabrina could make a doll of me as well….! They could be together like we were las-"

"Sorry but no thanks, Sugar," said Misty as she once again clamped Erika's mouth shut. Erika looked a bit puzzled but simply waited until Misty's hands were removed from her mouth to go back to her tea.

"A shame…I see two nice dolls being made from this," said Sabrina as she slipped on her tea. "Erika, you did a good job on the tea this afternoon as always."

"Thank you…!" smiled Erika as she slowly wiped her mouth cleaned with a napkin.

The three enjoyed their tea while the whole time Misty kept an ear out incase Erika decided to drop the news about their relationship. Maybe that was why Erika had invited Sabrina to come but she had to admit it was nice to have tea together even if Sabrina tend to damper her mood.

"I suppose I should be leaving now," said Sabrina as she got up from the table. Some mochi was left on the table.

"You are leaving…?" asked Erika who sounded disappointed.

"Yes," said Sabrina as she ignored the sadden look on Erika's face. Misty took a look at Erika's sad expression and admitted it would have made her stay longer. Sabrina shook her head, "I need to return back to the gym to make sure that my trainers keep to their training. Also, I wouldn't want to deny Misty from the mochi that she has been eyeing this whole time."

"Hey! I was only planning to have two more!" yelled Misty as she got up from the table. "I ought to just smack you down!"

"Oh you two…," said Erika as she got up. "At least allow me to prepare something for you to take home."

With that, Erika had left the room and left Misty and Sabrina alone. The tomboyish swimmer grabbed a mochi and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Erika looks to be happy. Who would have guessed that she would fall for a crass girl like you," said Sabrina as she looked at Misty. The redhead had almost chocked on the sweet before flushing it down with some tea.

"What! How do you know!?" said Misty with wide eyes. "You read Erika's mind didn't you! You little witch!"

"Tch," said Sabrina as she looked at Misty. "I didn't need to do such a thing. I read yours."

"What are you talking about, Bri?" said Misty would was still in shock.

"Unlike you, Erika is better at masking her mind," said Sabrina before she took a pause to chuckle. "You on the other hand might as well be yelling it from the street corner due to how loud your mind is."

"Hmph! Whatever. What are you gonna do about it?" said Misty as she took a step towards Sabrina. "Because I won't let you mess with me!"

"Nothing," said Sabrina as she gave Misty a smile. "Seeing you squirm around knowing that I know is entertaining enough for me."

"You are one twisted little person. You know that?" said Misty as she stared down the psychic.

"So I've been told," said Sabrina before Erika had walked through the opened sliding doors.

"Here you go," said Erika as she held a box wrapped in a cloth. "I had some mochi made for you to take back to the gym. I hope you will enjoy them."

"I foresee that my trainers and I will. Thank you for inviting me," said Sabrina before she stopped at the door. "I will be leaving you and Misty alone now."

Misty stared at the back of Sabrina's head and tried to keep herself back. She didn't want to lose her cool in front of Erika like this. It was then that Sabrina turned her head back.

"Also, Misty, Erika is quite excited for tonight. It should be enjoyable for the two of you," said Sabrina before walking out.

"Wha-?" said Misty who looked confused. She then felt a tug on her jacket to see Erika with a sheepish smile.

"Misty…," said Erika in a soft smile. "If you like we could…We are alone now."

The redheaded girl gave a slight laugh and figured out what Sabrina had meant. Misty then took a long sigh and guessed she should make the best of the moment.

"I guess you are right, pumpkin. Come here!" laughed Misty as she pulled Erika close for a kiss. Erika arms were soon wrapped around Misty's body. One of the florist's tiny hands waved around a bit and soon after the sliding doors were slid shut.


	5. Extra 1- Applause

_Author's Notes: This is somewhat of an extra short chapter. Some of my ideas are not exactly long enough for a full story so I thought it would be best to just write it out as a small thing. These won't be too long and are just something nice to put our characters in short little segments. The Extras may or may not have any impact on the overall series of short stories._

_I hope you like these and look forward to the next full chapter._

"Okay! Pumpkin, prepare to have your mind blown!" said Misty excitedly as she pulled Erika from her hand and led the kimono girl to an opening at the back of the Celadon Gym.

"If you say so, Misty," said Erika as she was a little out of breath after to be pulled by the energetic redhead. Erika's face was slightly red for a few reasons but she was curious to see what Misty had wanted to show her. "This is quite the surprise…When you called on the PokeGear, I was not….Expecting you to invite yourself over to my gym. I wonder why…"

"That is because Lady Gaga has finally release a new song!" yelled Misty as she turned around and sat on the ground. "I wanted to make you listen to it!"

"Miss Lady Gaga…? You mean her, correct…? If it is Gagaku instead then that is fine with me," said Erika with a smile on her face and her eyes closed. "I do enjoy some beautiful Gagaku music."

"Umm…No, Pumpkin. It is Lady Gaga, not your stuff." said Misty who gave Erika a nervous chuckle. She remembered Erika once shared the ancient Japanese music with her before. The pounding drums and piercing wind instrument used in Gagaku wasn't enough to keep Misty from falling asleep.

"That is fine too….I rarely listen to modern music but Miss Lady Gaga music is lovely as well," said Erika who had kneed down besides Misty. Her knees touched Misty's as she leaned in to get close to the aqua blue colored PokeGear that Misty had pulled out from her jacket.

"Alright! Here you go, Pumpkin!" Misty flipped open her PokeGear open and thumbed her way to the music application on it. Erika watched as Misty typed in 'Applause' and soon music began to play loudly from the PokeGear.

The sounds of a keyboard could be heard before the proud voice of a woman was heard. Erika had her eyes half closed and her head tilted downwards. Misty was too excited to notice Erika's position. She was originally worry that Erika would fall asleep though it but once she hit play, Misty's mind was already in another world. Misty was in a place where it was dark and the spotlight was on the stage. Her idol was on the stage and the swimmer cheered and screamed for her.

It was then that Misty heard something. It was light but loud enough to pull Misty out of her fantasy. She looked to her right to see Erika in the middle of a light clap. A slight smile was on the sleepy florist's face as she clapped.

"What are you doing, Erika?" asked Misty as she laughed a little at Erika.

"Well…Miss Lady Gaga said that she lives for the applause so I thought I would clap for her," said Erika who looked up at Misty. She had stopped her applause. "Is that fine….?

"No! That is great!" laughed Misty as she shook her head and wiped a tear from her eyes. She then had an idea and said, "Erika! Put your paws up!"

"My paws…? I am afraid that I do not have any," said Erika who sounded puzzled.

"No, watch me," said Misty as she raised her hands up to her chest. "Put your paws up!"

"Oh…! Like this…?" asked Erika who mimicked the position of Misty's hands. Erika's right hand slightly swayed forward after a few seconds.

"Erika!" smiled Misty widely as she saw what the kimono woman was doing. That was maybe one of the cutest things Erika had ever done. "That is perf! Come on! Let's listen to some more Gaga. I am gonna make a lil monster out of you!"

"Rarr..!" yelled out Erika softly as she lean in closer to Misty. The redheaded swimmer giggled a bit and press play on her PokeGear to start up another Lady Gaga song for the two to enjoy.


	6. Stakeout

"Oh…I see," said Erika in a disappointed tone. She held her yellow PokeGear to the left side of her face as she listened to the voice on the other side.

"Yeah. I am sorry, Pumpkin," said Misty as her voice was heard on the other end. "I know you wanted to come over today but this guy called. He isn't bad so I figure I would give him a shot."

"I understand…That is fine with me," said Erika who tried her best to hide her disappointed tone.

"Thanks! I promise to make this up! Next time! You and me! Just us!" said Misty happily. It sounded as if Erika's facade was successful as it had removed the guilt in Misty's voice. "Alright! I got to get going! Talk to you later!"

"Yes…Until later," said Erika as she hung up her PokeGear and slipped it into one of the sleeves of her kimono. She let out a long sigh and wondered about Misty. They had made plans to go out together but some young man had asked Misty on a date to The Cape. It shouldn't hurt Erika as this was normal but she had looked forward to their time together due to how busy the two have been lately.

"Maybe…" said Erika as her feet led her towards her usual spot in her gym. An idea slowly formed in her head. "What if I just…Simply follow them from a distance to see if she is safe…? Though, that means I must be a bit sneaky to do this."

"Sneaky you say? That is a natural trait for a ninja! Ufufufufu~" echoed around Erika. The florist looked around for the source of the laughter. A few seconds later, a black and fuchsia blur darted around the ceiling of the gym. Erika's eyes moved around with it until she slowly turned around.

"Janine….It is lovely to see you…!" said Erika who was greeted by a young lady dressed in traditional ninja attire. The ninja hung upside down in front of the florist. Erika looked slightly down at Janine then looked up to see an Ariados on the ceiling of her gym.

"Ufufufu~ I almost got you, Rika! One wrong move and I would have strike you with my poison!" smiled Janine as she looked up at the kimono woman. She then did a backflip to stand before Erika.

"A lady is always…Prepare to welcome guests…" smiled Erika as she closed her eyes slightly before she looked up at Janine.

"You and that lady talk!" laughed Janine. She suddenly got in Erika's face and said, "Now what are you up to! You better not be planning to hang out with Misty-Senpai and Sabrina-Senpai without me!"

"No…Misty was telling me about a date she is about to leave for," said Erika as she turned her head away. "As for Sabrina…I believe she is meditating today."

"Yeah, I know. I went by and saw Sabrina meditating. It is no fun when she is like that," said Janine as she huffed a bit. "Still, you senpais always are doing things without me!"

"I am sorry, though…," said Erika as she thought about something for a minute. "Maybe you could join me for something."

"Oh? I am listening," said Janine as a smile appeared on her face. She could tell that Erika was up to something and she liked it.

"How about we go follow Misty on her date today…?" asked Erika as she nodded slowly. "We could be her…Bodyguards in case this young man does anything inappropriate."

"And if he does! Poison needle to the chest!" yelled out Janine as she quickly pulled out a pair of needles from her sash.

"Yes…Something similar to that," said Erika as she walked to a closet. She pulled out a long cylinder-shaped container.

"What is that?" asked Janine as she eyed the container.

"Oh…It is simply my way to protect Misty," said Erika as she rejoined Janine. "Shall we go…?"

"Yeah! Let's go! Fufufufu~" said Janine as she pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground. Purple smoke filled the spot and once it was cleared, so were Erika and Janine.

In what felt like a rush in the air, Janine and Erika had found themselves at the end of Nugget Bridge. A Crobat flew around them. Janine looked up at it and returned the bat Pokemon to her Pokeball.

"Good job," said Janine as she hid the Pokeball within her clothing. "Now! Where shall we go? We need to hide in the shadows to ensure that Misty won't find us!"

"Huh…?" said Erika as she looked around. The last few minutes since they had left her gym were a blur to her as all Erika remembered was being grabbed by Janine and how they flew in the air. Erika then slowly realized that they were close to Cerulean Cape. The kimono woman slowly nodded and said, "Please follow me…I am sure I know where Misty will be."

"Alright, Erika-senpai! Lead the way," said Janine as she disappear and reappear to Erika's side.

Erika nodded and began to walk the path that led to where Misty and Erika regularly visit. The florist began to recall all of their previous times they had come here from when Misty held her hand to when they had shared a meal. Erika knew that this place was special to Misty but now Erika has begun to wonder if this area will start to be the same for her.

"Rika, you really know this place. It looks as if you come here often," said Janine who had disappeared for a moment while Erika was lost in thought. "Also, I have located our target and found nobody ahead of us so it is safe."

"Hmm…," said Erika as she looked around. It turned out that Erika had led them to an area close by Misty's normal hangout spot without being aware of it. If it wasn't for Janine then Erika would have still been lost in thought. "Well, I try my best to be knowledgeable about locations. A lady must always prepare for anything…"

"Fufufufu~ You are good!" said Janine as she spotted a bush. She then waved towards Erika. "We should be able to hide there and keep an eye on Misty!"

"Alright…Then we shall hide there," said Erika as she joined Janine behind the bush. The kunoichi had made an opening in the bush for Erika and her to view though.

It wasn't hard to spot Misty due to her bright red hair. They could see Misty in her normal white swimsuit attire. The person she was on a date with looked to be a rather muscular and tanned man with slightly long brown hair.

"It looks like Misty knows how to pick them," said Janine as she admired the man that Misty was with.

Erika on the other hand felt slightly uneasy. Was it jealously? Hurt? Sadness? Erika couldn't tell what it was but she felt horrible. This person was almost everything Misty liked in a man. It didn't surprise her that Misty would pass her up for this him.

"Hey, Rika? Are you okay?" said Janine as she looked over at Erika.

"Oh…! I am fine…," said Erika as she tries to recompose herself. "I was simply noticing that this young man has nothing to offer Misty. Not even something to feed her after the long walk up here….That is simply is unacceptable. If he actually cared for her then he would at least have brought a snack…."

"Right! I didn't even notice that," said Janine as she looked back at the man. "Though, maybe they had already eaten."

"That is still not an excuse…Misty gets hungry rather quickly. She would have appreciated a light snack," said Erika as she nodded slowly.

"I think I understand," said Janine as she nodded several times.

The two girls watched Misty and her date take a seat close to the small pond that was at the cape. Janine kept a close watch on the two while Erika had to turn away at times. She was finding it slightly uneasy to watch the two people between her conflicting feelings and constant drowsiness.

Erika knew that she should allow Misty to love whoever she wanted to love but at the same time she felt a mix of upset and jealously from the man who has Misty's attention. The fact that he was at The Cape with Misty had begun to slightly tarnish the location in Erika's mind. How many others have Misty took here and was Erika simply just one of those guys that Misty would eventually pass up as another person took her place. It already felt like that already and Erika didn't like it.

"Rika! Rika! I think they are about to do something!" said Janine in a slightly raised voiced. Erika slowly looked up and though the bush. The man had gradually moved his face towards Misty's. Erika could tell where this was going to go.

"I think they are going to-, " said Janine before Erika began to open the long container that she had brought with her.

Erika moved swiftly as she prepared herself to do what she wanted to do. A long bow had come out of the cylinder. Janine watched in amazement as the kimono woman began to prepare her weapon of choice. It was rare that Erika showed her skills with a bow but it was rumored she was quite skilled among her colleagues. Finally, Erika pulled out a single arrow.

"Erika? What do you plan to do?" asked Janine as she watched as Erika put the arrow in place.

"Simply make sure…He does not do anything…Inappropriate..." said Erika as she pulled on the string. Her mind was focused on the man next to Misty. All she had to do was scare the young man. No need to harm him. She had already drowned out Janine as she watched the man get closer to Misty. Her target was clear and there was nothing to get in her way.

"Deep breaths...," said Erika as she exhaled and inhale.

It was then that Erika remembered her times here at the cape once again. They were all happy and precious to her. The warm feeling of Misty's hands over hers as they watched the sunset. The first time they walked with hands held tightly. The joyous laughter the two had. Even their admiration of how the land met the sea. They were all times that Misty and Erika had shared and nobody can take them away. Misty was willing to share those feelings with her and Erika was grateful for that. Now, Erika needed to allow Misty to do that once again with somebody else. If she didn't then it would only ruin those feeling of love for her and others.

"Let's go…," said Erika as she slowly lower her bow. The bow string gradually went back to place. Erika could see from the corner of her eye that the man and Misty were getting closer. It bothered her but Erika had no right to interfere.

"Are you sure? What if that guy does something!" said Janine as she looked away for a moment. By then, Erika had already gotten up.

"Yes…It is fine," said Erika as she slowly began to walk away. Janine looked back and her eyes widen slightly as she witness Misty quickly pull back from the man. She then got up and followed Erika.

The two walked down Nugget Bridge while Janine recalled how fun it was to take part in the stakeout. Erika smile and nodded at the right moments. Once they had arrived at the end of Nugget Bridge, something had broken their focus.

"Hey! Is that you guys? Pumpkin? Janine?" yelled out a voice. Erika looked in the direction of the source and saw Misty jump over a ledge and ran towards them. "What are you two doing here?"

"That is a secret and as a ninja, I swore my life to that secretly for that is the way of the ninja!" said Janine as she puts a finger to her mouth. "Fufufufu~"

"Janine and I simply thought it would be good to spend some time together," said Erika as she smiled at Misty. She tried to ignore the ping of pain in her heart.

"Heh! Kind of cool because I just got done with a date at The Cape," said Misty with a wide grin.

"Oh…How was it…?" said Erika who said those words out of instinct but wishing not to know.

"It was fine. The guy was cute but that was all. He tried to give me a kiss but I decided to stop the guy there," laughed Misty as she recalled the events from The Cape.

"Huh…?" said a surprised Erika.

"I knew it!" yelled out Janine as she looked at Misty. The two older girls looked at the young ninja with puzzled looks. "Not that I saw you turn down a kiss from some cute guy!"

"What?" asked Misty who began to walk towards Erika. "Is she making any sense to you?"

Erika then noticed Misty's lips. A faint shine was on them from the light pink lip-gloss that Misty wore. It was undisturbed and showed no signs of a kiss. Maybe Misty had reapplied it but it wasn't like Misty to lie so easily. Erika's heart felt a bit lifted from seeing this.

"A little…," smiled Erika as she felt her mood improve.

"Heh. Alright. Hey, Janine! What is that over there!" yelled Misty. She pointed in the opposite direction of Erika.

"What? Where!" said Janine as she ran behind Erika and Misty. Erika was about to look but felt a pair of lips press against her own. The kiss was quick but Misty had pulled back with a few seconds left to keep their moment of affection a secret from Janine.

"I couldn't find anything," said Janine who sounded disappointed to have found nothing."

"Opps. I guess I must have been seeing things," said Misty with a nervous chuckle. "Hey, Erika, how about you and me go back to my place?"

Erika was still in a surprised state and looked at Misty. She was about to accept but looked over at Janine.

"You senpais are going to do something without me," said Janine as she gave a downhearted smile. "Alright. That is fine! Thanks for the good time, Rika!"

"Wait…! Janine, hold on," said Erika before Janine had the chance to disappear. "How about you join us? Well…If that is fine with Misty. I am sure whatever she has planned can wait for another time. Right…?"

Misty looked at the look on Erika's face to see that Erika really wanted this.

"Yeah. Totally. Come on Janine! It will be fun!" said Misty as she placed a hand on the ninja's shoulders. "We could go swimming or something."

"Really? Well, alright but not because you invited me!" smiled Janine as she ran ahead of the two older women.

Erika smiled at Misty as she took her hand. Together they follow after Janine.


	7. Extra 2- Video Games

"Thanks for inviting us over!" said Janine as she jumped over a sofa to plop on it.

"Yes…Thank you for inviting us to your home. I greatly appreciate it…" said Erika as she slowly walked towards the sofa. Erika then took a seat on it next to Janine.

"No problem, guys!" smiled Misty as she ran over to the two and turned the television on.

"I can see that your home is a mess as always," said Sabrina lastly as she entered the living room. A few white jackets could be seen on the floor along with empty cups.

"Well, you are welcome Boo. Nice that you were able to leave your cave today," said Misty as she stuck her tongue out to Sabrina. She then pressed the button to turn on the Wii that sat next to her television.

"So what you got planned for us this time, Senpai?" said Janine as she notice Misty turning on the gaming console. "Are we playing video games?"

"Oh…! Electronic entertainment games," said Erika as she marveled at the Wii. "I have heard of those. They are quite fun according to my girls at the gym."

"Really? Is this why you decided to bring us together?" said Sabrina as she shook her head.

"Hey! Janine said that we don't hang out enough. I figure this would be a good way to just chill together," said Misty as she plugged in the Gamecube controllers into the system. "Anyways, getting together was Erika's idea. I am just providing the goods."

"Yeah! I want to hang out with my senpais! It isn't fair you guys get to hog all the fun!" said Janine as she stood over Erika's head. Erika simply just nodded a few times. Janine looked over at Misty. "So what are we playing?"

"Tch. Fine," said Sabrina as she took a seat on the other side of Janine.

"I thought we should keep it fun and simple. Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" said Misty as she threw a controller at each of the girls. Erika jumped a bit as it landed in her lap. Janine had swiped the controller while it was in the air. Meanwhile, Sabrina simply made it float into her hands. Lastly, Misty ran over to take a seat next to Erika.

"I refuse to play," said Sabrina as the game began to load.

"Sabrina…Please do," pleaded Erika as she looked at the psychic.

"How come? Afraid that I am going to kick your butt?" said Misty with a cheeky grin. "I am pretty good at this game so I can see why."

"Hmph! Fine," said Sabrina as she stared at Misty's face for what felt like a minute. "I will play."

The character selection screen appeared and soon four finger pointers slid on the screen.

"I am going with my man! Link!" said Misty as Link was selected.

"Hmm…She looks quite lovely," said Erika as she selected Princess Peach.

"I shall take Sheik. She is just like me. Fufufufufu~" said Janine as she picked Zelda and then highlighted Sheik.

"Tch. I suppose I will take her. I foresee she shall be useful," said Sabrina as she picked Zelda. Sabrina then looked over at Misty. "Are you not going to select Mario to match with Erika?"

"What?" asked Misty who looked to be confused.

"Seeing that you two are quite close. Very close like Mario and Peach," said Sabrina as she smiled at Misty.

"Hmm…?" said Erika as she looked at the two women. She tilted her head to the side for a bit. "Well, we are rather close."

"What! Bri! No! Not with her here!" yelled Misty from the realization of what Sabrina had tried to imply.

"What are you two going on about? Are you guys keeping a secret from me?" said Janine as she waited for the fight to start.

"Nothing. Simply a little bit of humor," chuckle Sabrina as she finalize her selection.

"Let see how funny you are once I wipe the floor with you!" yelled Misty as she choose the stage.

The fight soon began with the girl's avatars appearing at Final Destination. Misty was the first to strike with her attack on Sabrina's character. Janine had hers disappear and reappear behind Erika's to attack with the Chain attack.

"Oh…! We are battling against each other…?" said Erika as she pressed buttons at random but was ultimately failing to do anything.

"Rika, you have never played this game before?" asked Janine who had press the pause button.

"No…," said Erika as she shook her head. She then looked at Misty. Everybody else did the same.

"Fine," said Misty as she came behind Erika and place her arms around Erika to get ahold of the controller. "Listen close, Pumpkin. I am going to explain how to play."

Erika listened closely and tried to follow Misty's fingers as she explained the controls to Erika. Eventually the kimono dressed woman understood and was ready to resume the game.

Erika at once used a Peach Bomber to strike Sabrina. A shower of pink hearts resulted from Peach's attack on Zelda. The fight continued with Sabrina getting frustrated every time she made a failed attack or was attacked.

"Oh…Did I win…?" said Erika as she saw her character appear in first place.

"Good job, Pumpkin! Not bad for your first time!" said Misty as she lightly punched Erika on the shoulder.

"Yeah! You did great!" said Janine.

"Again. I will win this time." said Sabrina as she pressed the start button to start the next match.

Several more fights ensued as Sabrina improved but she was never satisfied with her performance. It especially frustrated her when Misty would attack just her and make Zelda fly off screen. After being targeted by a Triforce Slash, Sabrina stared at the Wii and simply wouldn't let her gaze leave it. A crackle was heard and soon the gaming system burst into flames.

"What!" yelled out Janine and Misty at the same time. Janine looked surprised while a mixture of anger and astonishment was on Misty's face.

After a few minutes and a Starmie, the flames were put out. The game system was totaled and the girl's fun was over.

"Way to go, Bri. Now I have to get a new Wii," said Misty as she stared daggers at the psychic.

"And just when I was going to win too!" said Janine as she sat cross-legged on the sofa.

"Why are you blaming me? I have no idea how your game system caught on fire," said Sabrina as she turned her head away to conceal a slight smile.

"Then tell me how! How did my Wii caught on fire when there was a Psychic in the room?" asked Misty in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh…! I know…! We were having so much enjoyment…That the console had caught on fire," said Erika with a happy tone. It sounded as if Erika was being sincere and clueless about accusations against Sabrina.

The three girls simply stared at Erika who looked proud to have come up with the explanation. Misty was the first one to respond by patting Erika on the head.

"Yeah. That must have been it," said Misty as she kept patting Erika on the head. The smile on Erika's face widen as she sat on the sofa happily while being petted.


End file.
